Kidogo
Kidogo is the oldest son of Kiara and Kovu. He was the next heir to the throne, until he killed his younger brother and was exiled. As an adult, he plotted against the Pridelanders and formed an alliance with the hyenas, like Scar had done before him. Background Kidogo was the heir to the throne. He’s the smallest of his siblings though, and the least like his family. He is stubborn, arrogant, often pompous and stern. In fact, his younger sister Akili worried he will grow up to be like Scar, which he was going to do. Personality ' ' Kidogo was as a cub, pompous of his role as heir, and agile, often running laps around the watering hole. However, he met a hyena one day who told him he should rebel against the Pridelanders. Decieved by the lies, the young cub becomes violent and suspicious. This continues to adulthood. Physical Appearance ' ' Kidogo is quite similar to his dad, with green eyes and dark fur. He has dark ear tufts, something his family never had. His nose is dark as well. As an adult, his main is pitch black, same colour as the ear tufts. History As cubs, Kidogo and his siblings go into the Elephant Graveyard and gets attacked by a hyena pack. Kovu saves them, but blames Kidogo and gives him a scar in his absence, something Kidogo had always been able to hide. Kidogo wanders off from his family and runs into a hyena. This hyena takes advantage of his stubbornness and feeds him lies about his family, and a changed version of what happened to Nuka and Zira. The cub changes and vows to destroy the family and claim the throne. His younger brother Giza was watching this scene and kept it a secret. As they were teens, Kidogo started to grow more violent. Once he took his brother and started threatening him. Giza explained he knew about the hyena. Angry, they fought, but Giza wasn’t a fighter. He was killed, and Kidogo didn’t care. His sister Akili told Kiara and Kovu, who questioned Kidogo. He explained everything with a snarl. He was exiled. As an adult, he plotted several times against the Pridelanders. The first time was unsuccessful and he joined forces with the hyenas for times after. Still unsuccessful. He gained a crush on a hyena in the army called Dakika, who doesn’t like him back. Later he fought with Akili, finally accepting what he did was evil, giving up, and heading back home. He eventually mated with Dakika and had a cub called Amira, and then retired from royalty after some time. Relations (Kovu) Kidogo never got along with his dad well in the first place, unlike his siblings. He never thought his dad to be a hero, especially after talking to the hyena. Nowadays, Kidogo doesn’t talk to his dad. (Kiara) Kidogo and Kiara were closer than him with Kovu, but not too close. He still despised his mother a little, and spent more time with his siblings. (Akili) They got on really well as cubs, but Kidogo’s anger left a hole that his sister couldn’t fulfil because of her lion guard duties. Akili still believes that Kidogo has good in him, unlike her parents. (Giza) Kidogo always hated Giza in his head. He was playful, silly and often mischievous. He was the favourite sibling, which caused an anger with him. This is why Kidogo chose to threaten Giza instead of Akili. In the end, Kidogo killed him, with the anger in his heart. (Dakika) Kidogo’s adult crush, Dakika and Kidogo used to be partners in crime. When Kidogo got a crush on her, he started blushing a lot and grooming himself near her. Catchphrase Songs Lions Over All - The Lion Guard Song, Lions Over All, sung to Akili and Hatima, a duet with Spirit Zira Unknown Outta The Way - The Lion Guard song, Outta the Way, but changed to suit Kidogo and the hyenas Be Prepared - Has some changes so it’s suited for Adult Kidogo and the hyenasCategory:Characters Category:Lions Category:Original Characters Category:Adults Category:Princes Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Outlanders Category:Pride Landers Category:The Lion King: Next Generation Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists